Strange How Love Works
by FinalBattle
Summary: This story is about love. A girl who was new in Balamb Garden met friends and finds a man called Squall.......what is this that she feels.
1. Chapter 1

** Strange How Love Works**

**Disclaimer:Please read and review! Enjoy reading this story! Hope you like it! From: The Author FinalBattle **

**Chapter One: Friends Together**

"Laina, Laina wake up," said a girl with short brown hair.

"Uh, where are we Selphie?" asked Laina.

"We're going to reach Balamb Garden soon," said Selphie. After thirty minutes Laina and Selphie finally reached Balamb Garden. "Well, let me show you around," said Selphie. Along the way they met a man with blondish spiked up hair. "Hi Zell," said Selphie.

"Who is she?" asked Zell.

"That's what I was going to ask you," said Laina.

"Oh,her. She is new here. Her name is Laina Crescent. Laina this is Zell Dincht one of my friends. Zell meet Laina," said Selphie.

"Nice to meet ya," said Zell. Laina said nothing.

"Well, anyway. I was gonna to show Laina around want to come?" asked Selphie. "Sure," said a man with a cowboy hat.

"Irvine!" Selphie said excitedly. "I heard everything you said," said Irvine.

"Hey! I was the one who was supposed to answer!" said Zell.

"Sorry," said Irvine.

Selphie, Zell, Irvine, and Laina went to the library.

"Let's see.Laina you should check out this book it teaches you magic," said Selphie.

Zell was still angry at Irvine.

"Hey chill Zell," said Irvine.

Meanwhile they were fighting Selphie and Laina were checking out books.

"Um, Laina go ahead and read at that table. I'm gonna see what is wrong with Zell and Irvine," said Selphie.

Laina was reading patiently.

"Calm down Zell. We'll go to the lunch line and see if there is any hotdogs," said Selphie.

They went to the lunch line.

"NO! There are no more hot dogs. NO!" said Zell.

"Tough luck," said Irvine.

"Err. I'll punch that smile of your face," said Zell fiercely.

"Calm down Zell. We'll go buy one," said Selphie.

Along the way they met a man with a gray coat. Laina and the man bumped into each other.

"Watch where you're going," said the man.

"Stop it Seifer. She's new here," said Selphie.

"Humph. She seems weak to me," said Seifer.

"Err," Laina growled.

"Don't worry Laina he's nothing to us," said Selphie.

They were walking to the hotdog store, but they had to fight. Everyone else was fighting except Laina. She had to watch. After three fights Laina was fighting and Zell was watching.

"Hey why do I have to watch!" said Zell.

"Do you want the hotdog are not," said Selphie.

"Of course I do," said Zell.

"Then shut up!" said Irvine.

"What did you say? I'm gonna kill you!" said Zell.

"BE QUIET!" said Selphie.

Laina's weapon was a staff.

"Okay Laina do your magic," said Selphie.

"Firega," said Laina.

"Pretty strong magic for a beginner," said Irvine.

They finally reached the hotdog store. It was actually a fast food store. Zell ordered a hotdog as usual. Selphie ordered a taco. Irvine ordered a slice of pizza. And Laina ordered a cheeseburger. After they were finished they went back to Balamb Garden. They saw a woman with blondishhairand glasses.

"Hi Irvine," said the woman.

"Howdy Quistis," said Irvine.

"Quistis!" said Selphie joyfully.

"You guys grown a lot. I see we have a new student. What is your name?" asked Quistis.

"I'm Laina. I'm 19 years old," said Laina.

"I see. May I join you?" asked Quistis.

"Of course," said Zell.

They went to there class room and showed were Laina sat.

"This is your computer. We'll show you where your room is," said Quistis.

They went to the rooms and showed where her room is.

"You'll be the roommate with Rinoa Loire," said Quistis.

"Did someone say my name," said a girl with black and brown hair.

"Rinoa!" Said Selphie more excited then ever.

"Um, Laina this is Rinoa your roommate. Rinoa this is Laina," said Selphie.

Laina went to unpack her close and changed.

She changed into a tan shirt and scarf and a white shirt.

"Wow! You look nice!" said Zell and Irvine.

"Irvine!" Selphie said angrily.

They went to the training place. There they were training. Laina, Selphie and Rinoa were together. Zell, Irvine and Quistis were together. They fought many monsters.

"Bio," said Laina.

"I call upon a GF, Ifrint!" said Selphie.

All the monsters were dead. They heard someone clapping.

"You've gotten stronger Selphie," said a man with black hair and clothes.

"Laina meet Squall Leonheart!" said Selphie.

They were both quiet.

"I'm happy everyone is back together!" said Selphie.

"Me to," said Rinoa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Strange How Love Works **

**Disclaimer: Please read and review. You may tell me what's wrong with it. Just don't be to harsh!Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two: The Surprise**

The next morning came so fast, everyone went to there classroom. When they went in the classroom Quistis took attendence and asked them a question.

"Can someone tell me what is the weakness of fire?" asked Quistis.

Laina raised her hand.

"Laina would you like to answer?" asked Quistis.

"Yes please. The weakness of fire is water," said Laina.

"Good, Laina gets two more points because everyone was **TALKING**!" said Quistis.

The classroom was quiet again.

"Thank you," said Quistis.

"What is the weapon called when it is a gun and a sword?' asked Quistis.

"Can you please answer Garnet," said Quistis.

"The weapon is called a Gun Blade," said the student named Garnet.

"Good, that was correct. Can anyone tell me who has one in our class?" asked Quistis.

The room was quiet. Finally Zell raised his hand.

"You may answer Zell," said Quistis.

"The person who has a Gun Blade is Squall and Seifer," said Zell.

"May you come up Squall and show us your Gun Blade," said Quistis.

Quistis was righting about the gunblade ant said, "Class get a peice of paper out and write whatI wrote on the board. Oh, Squall youmay go sit and write this down. You too Seifer."

Everyone was writingwhat Quistis wroteabout the Gun Blade.

"You see class a Gun Blade's handle looks like a gun, but then as you see you also see a blade lihe a sword. That is why it is called a Gun Blade. Oh, you have to put this in your notes please," said Quistis.

"Today's homework is that you have to write a summary about the Gun BLade. Including Squall and Seifer," said Quistis.

Everyone went out of the class. Headmaster Cid went to Laina.

"Nice to meetyou againLaina," said Cid.

"Huh? How did you know Laina?" asked Selphie.

"You see, Laina was on the waiting list. She waited so long so I met her dad and said that she has to wait after the fight with the

SorceressEdea. It was about two years. If she came earlier she would be with you guys," said Cid.

Everyone was surprised. Selphie found something.

"Look you guys! It says Relaxing Placeon the board! lets go in!" said Selphie excitedly.

Everyone went in the pool and swam. But Laina and Squalldidn't.

"Why aren't you swimming Laina?" asked Rinoa.

"I don't want to," said Laina.

Squall didn't swim either.

"Tell us a story about you," said Selphie.

Everyone came to listen.

"No," said Laina.

"Oh come on," said Irvine.

"Please," said Selphie.

"Fine, but only one," said Laina.

"I was an orphan. I saw you guys once, but I never really played or talk to you guys before. I remember now, I remember seeing Selphie, Zell, and Squall," said Laina.

Everyone was surprised. Selphie, Zell.Squall, and Irvinebegan to remember. They remembered the name Laina. They remembered a little girl that looked like Laina, it was Laina.

"Is that true Zell," asked Rinoa.

"It is true," said Zell.

Everyone were surprised of course, they have learned more about Laina. Selphie, Zell, Squall, and Irvine began to remember.


	3. Chapter 3 A Gloomy Day Indeed

**Chapter Three: A Gloomy Day Indeed**

It was dark and the bright moon was out. Everyone went to take a shower because they were in the pool. After the shower everyone went to there rooms. In Selphie's room she changed into a yellow dress and went out. In Irvine's room Irvine put on his coat and went out. They were both walking then Selphie and Irvine bumped into each other. They were both blushing. They went at the pool andthe pool was blue and the moon was reflecting on the pool.

"Um," Irvine and Selphie said.

"You could go first," said Selphie.

"Selphie…. Selphie… Um, will…..will….will you become...um... never mind..." said Irvine. Irvine sighing

"Oh,I see..." said Selphie sadly.

Irvine walked Selphie to her room. Selphie was gloomy and Irvine also gloomy because he made Selphie unhappy.

* * *

**Next Chapter is Chapter 4: The Festival. What will happen to the gang. This chapter is gloomy enough...will the next chapter be gloomy too? Let's hope not. PS: Sorry if this chapter is short...it was kinda long...but i changed some stuff so sorry!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Festival

**Chapter Four: The Festival **

**Disclaimer:Thank you to all my fans and please R&R this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Selphie and Laina were walking to the library to return the books they checked out.

"Thank you and have a nice day," said the librarian.

"Guess what Laina," said Selphie.

"What," said Laina.

"Today is the festival!" said Selphie.

Everyone was getting ready for the festival

. "Is that guy coming?" asked Laina.

"Which guy?" asked Selphie.

"Seifer," said Laina.

"Hmm, let me see on my list. Oh, it seems like he is coming. Don't worry, I'll make sure he won't bother you" said Selphie.

Every Seed went one the train to go to the festival. After an hour they finally arrived. Laina, Selphie, Squall and the rest of the gang went to a rollercoaster ride.

"Wow that was FUN!" said Irvine.

They saw Seifer.

"Err...Hi Seifer," said Laina.

"Humph. Hi Laina, Hichicken wuss andHieveryone," said Seifer.

"**ERR! WHAT DID YOU CALL ME**!"said Zell angrily.

"Chicken wuss," said Seifer.

"I'll punch that smille off your face!" said Zell.

"Go ahead," said Seifer.

Seifer and Zell started to fight, but Selphie interrupted.

"Stop it you guys! Calm down," said Selphie.

They didn't stop.

"Selphie said stop so STOP!" said Laina.

"Humph...fine," said Seifer.

After the Festival they went back to Balamb Garden. Everyone had a blast.


	5. Chapter 5 Instruments

**Chapter Five: Instruments**

**Disclaimer: R&R. You may tell me what's wrong. Please don't be harsh though. Well enjoy!**

* * *

"Wake up Laina! It's class time," said Selphie.

"Huh? I fell asleep in class? Oh, No. I don't know what's the homework," said Laina.

"Don't worry I got it for you," said Selphie.

"Today we get to play instruments!" said Selphie.

The gang went to go pick an instrument. Irvine picked a guitar, Selphie chose a flute, Quistis was playing the piano, Rinoa chose a clarinet, Squall chose an electric guitar, Zell chose to dance tap, and Laina chose the harp. Everyone was playing there instrument and they had to keep it so they went back to there room and put there instruments away. They were practicing for a concert. They were going against other Gardens. If they win there Garden gets 10,000 dollars to improve there classrooms, gardens and rooms or any other room.

"Well, does anyone want to change there instrument. Going once going twice okay nobody," said Selphie.

"Good night. Sweet dreams," said Rinoa to Laina

* * *

**Sorry again that it's a short chapter! Well next chapter is Chapter six!**


	6. Chapter 6: Music Concert

**Chapter Six: Music Concert**

**Disclaimer: Finally Chapter six is done! Please read and review! Enjoy my story!**

"Okay everyone wake up! It's time to go to class!" said Selphie.

As usual everyone was going to class. They learned about water's weakness. It was Thunder. They went to get there instruments and practiced. After they practiced they practiced together. It took them five times to get it right. Finally at 6:00pm they went to the music concert. Of course the whole Garden went. Seifer was cheering for Laina. After two hours past it was there turn. They started playing.

"The Winner is (opening envelope) Balamb Garden!" said one of the judges.

"Yes!" said Selphie.

Headmaster Cid went up the stage and took the 10,000 dollars and said, "I'm honored to have this 10,000 dollars, but I'm more honored to see my students work this hard for this money for this Garden."

Everyone felt like crying because of Headmasters' Cid's speech. They also got a golden trophy for there Garden.

"Well, it always ends well for our Garden," said Selphie.

"Yeah," said Irvine.

They rode the train to get back to there Garden. Everyone was tired, some people even fell asleep in the train.

"It's time to go to sleep!" said Rinoa.

Everyone fell asleep in there room.


	7. Chapter 7: What Is This?

**Chapter Seven: What Is This?**

**Disclaimer: Someones' B-day today in this chapter! Find out who! R&R please! Enjoy!**

The next morning they had no class. Headmaster Cid didn't know that. They were gonna surprise him with a big present. Today was Headmaster Cid's birthday. He was going to be 40. So it is actually his 40th birthday. They were in class, but they weren't learning. They were making a present. Everyone was bringing there present with them. Of course Squall's and Laina's weren't big. They hid the present when they came to class. They were gonna wrap the present and put the present in a huge box. The box has to be huge, there is 36 presents in there. If there are 36 students, there should be 36 presents.

"What are you gonna give Headmaster Cid Laina?" asked Selphie.

"I gave him an object," said Laina.

"Can you please tell me? Pretty please?" Selphie asked.

"Fine. I'm gonna give him a rifle," said Laina.

"Know wonder your box is so big," said Rinoa.

"And I gonna give him a bow tie," said Rinoa.

"I'm gonna give him a digital camera," said Selphie.

After they decorated and wrapped their present they put the present in the wrapped and decorated huge box. 7:00pm they quietly sneaked in his room and hide the box and also hid themselves.

They heard him coming and said, "Surprise!"

They gave him the present.

"What is this?" Headmaster Cid asked.

He opened the presents and was surprise with so many gifts. He liked Laina's the best.

"Thank you Seeds," said Headmaster Cid.

They had the party all the way to 12:00pm.


	8. Chapter 8: New Students

**Chapter Eight: New Students**

**Disclaimer: Here is Ch. 8! Hope u like it! R&R please! **

The next afternoon they had new students.

"Class meet our new student," said Quistis.

"Hi…………..my name is Angelina Cortes," said Angelina.

"My name is Austin Cortes," said Austin.

"So you are brothers and sisters I see," said Quistis.

"Yes we are," said Angelina.

"Well, Austin is the quiet one and I'm the one who is talkative," said Angelina.

"Oh I see….you guys won't do any missions until you are good at fighting. Luckily you already know how to fight and you may be able to do missions in a month or so," said Quistis.

"Oh ok," said Austin.

After they met the new students the gang ate lunch with the new students…..in one day the new students and the gang became friends.


	9. Chapter 9: Unknown GF

**Chapter Nine: An Unknown GF**

**Disclaimer: This one is an unknown GF Chapter! I bet you might be suprised about Laina! R&R please!**

Next morning, everyone went training. Laina was now pretty good fighting alone. Everyone was training hard to do well on there next mission. They had to fight a GF to get the GF. The GF was unknown for hundred of years until a scientist saw this unknown GF. Everyone was talking about it. Know one knew how the scientist saw this GF. Laina knew the story a long time ago; she knew this story when she just came to Balamb Garden.

She was telling the story to her friends, "The scientist met this GF when he was traveling. He was getting some plants to make a new kind of potion that heals your GF's blood. It also heals your blood and magic, but while he was there the unknown GF attacked him. Luckily, he ran away and was unharmed."

Everyone was amazed, but also surprised that she already knew this story. They were scared about this GF. They don't know its weakness. People say this is the most powerful GF.


	10. Chapter 10 Fighting the Unknown GF

**Chapter Ten: Fighting the Unknown GF**

**Disclaimer: I hope you like this chapter! Sorry if the events go to fast...I'm still improving you know! Enjoy!**

Everyone equipped there weapons and magic. Some of them exchanged some of there magic for another magic. They went in a car and drove to an island. That was where the scientist was. They went there and were ready to fight. They heard eerie noises. They waited patiently for the GF to come. They heard a loud roar.

"This must be the GF," said Squall.

Everyone was taking out there weapons.

"Rarrr!" The GF roared.

It was time to fight! Irvine was first.

"Scan," said Irvine.

Weakness…….unknown……Power……unknown…….Element…….unknown………

"Damn it!" said Irvine angrily.

"No info!" said Irvine.

"My turn" said Squall.

"I call upon Shiva!" said Squall.

Shiva used Ice Blast.

"Rarrr!" The GF roared.

The GF scratched them. Everyone got hurt badly.

"Heal," Rinoa said.

She healed everyone.

"Man this is boring! I call upon Ifrint!" said Zell.

The GF used Demi. Everyone was injured again.

"Heal!" said Selphie.

Everyone was strong and was ready to fight again.

"Thundaga!" said Laina.

"Shell!" said Quistis.

Everyone was surrounded by a pink shell to protect them from magic attacks. Suddenly Seifer came

. "Humph! Leave me behind huh!" said Seifer.

"Protect!" said Seifer.

"Blizzaga!" said Fujin.

"Bio!" said Raijin.

The GF roared

. The GF used Tornado.

"Curaga!" said Irvine.

"This is useless we gotta do something else!" said Squall

. "Meteor!" said Squall.

"Let's combine our GFs to kill the GF!" said Irvine.

Everyone agreed. They did what Irvine said to do. The GF's name wasGaren.They finally killed the GF. Irvine kept the GF because he made the plan. Everyone was happy and grateful because they killed the strongest GF. What a day it was.


	11. Chapter 11 Unexpected Powers

**Chapter Eleven: Unexpected Powers**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF8 but I do own Laina, Angelina and Austin.**

Squall and Austin were still awake that night the next day awake. It was dark and cold in their rooms. Outside was the same, but there was light and was colder. Both of them were silent. It felt awkward so Austin started to talk,

"Hey Squall………let's fight each other."

"………Fine," said Squall.

"Yes! Alright let's go to this spot," said Austin.

The spot where Austin was talking about was grassy but not wet.

"You start first because you are a beginner," said Squall.

"Okay……," said Austin smiling.

Austin grabbed his gun and said,

"Tidal Wave!"

Squall was injured so he went to the doctor in this late time.

"What Happened?" asked Dr. Kadowaki.

"Long story," said Austin.

Austin went back to his room and went to sleep until this voice in his head was talking to him.

"AUSTIN! Why did you hurt Squall!" said Angelina angrily.

"Humph! He is a weakling!" replied Austin.

"Austin you just showed our…….our………..**True Powers**!" said Angelina.

"You mean my true power," said Austin.

"I don't care you just had to do that didn't you? Now I have to tell the truth tomorrow!" said Angelina angrily.

"SHUT UP! AND LET ME GO TO SLEEP!" said Austin angrily.

"FINE!" said Angelina.

The day ended with the two siblings complaining. Well if you are wondering how they talked to each other is by…..well they could hear each other in there heads…..fiction things you know.


	12. Chapter 12: The Truth

**Chapter Twelve: The Truth**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF but I do own Laina, Austin and Angelina.**

The next day after class they went to lunch and Angelina begun to tell them……the truth.

"Austin asked Squall if he wanted to fight……Squall said yes and let Austin go first because Austin was a beginner……………Austin won the match……………I'll tell you our secret…….we aren't beginners," said Angelina.

"I see," said Quistis.

"Why did you lie then?" asked Quistis.

"To hide from an evil person trying to kill us," said Angelina.

"And who is that," asked Quistis.

"…………………….Our father," Austin and Angelina replied.

Everyone was in shocked……..Angelina and Austin's father is trying to kill them.

"………….I-I-I'm sorry to hear that," said Quistis.

"Don't be sorry…in the beginning he hated us because we had special powers………..he was jealous. He killed our mother already," said Austin.

Now they were more in shocked...they also felt sorry for them…a jealous dad and there mother is dead………how miserable.

"Well you know how I'm happy and all………….but when I battle I get serious," said Angelina.

"How," asked Selphie.

"Well let's go out to the battle field……………let's see……….I'll have Laina and Selphie be my partners. Let's go," said Angelina.

Finally the monsters came………..Angelina's face wasn't jolly looking instead it was serious…………her voice was deeper to.

Angelina breathed in and out and said,

"Lightning Strike!"

Everyone was surprised. In one hit she killed all the monsters.

"Okay that's all. Well let me tell you what lightning strike is…………it's a ball of lightning and I just release the ball and it attacks all the monsters," said Angelina.

Angelina told all there secrets and the gang shocked a lot well was ok after Angelina told them all the secrets.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Fighting Him….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, but I do own Lain, Angelina, and Austin.**

It was dawn, and the gang was training hard to do a mission. This mission was not suppose to be in the list of missions, but when Headmaster Cid heard that Angelina and Austin's father is trying to kill them, he told them their mission was to kill him. They trained day and night. Angelina and Austin were determined to kill their father to avenge their mother. Finally, the day has come to go to their father. They did not know where he was, but they were told that he lived in the Dark Forest of Death. The gang rode in the car to reach there. They were cautious when the arrived the forest. After 30 minutes, they saw this strange dark castle and went inside. The castle was all wrecked up. Laina cast Firaga on a crate to light the castle. They saw bats flying away. Rinoa saw a dark figure, she then asked Squall:

"Squall, what is that?"

"…It must be a monster or something," Squall replied.

Squall used his gun blade to slash it, but it dodged it.

"HA HA HA!" the dark figure laughed.

The dark figure slowly reviled itself. A mask that was half black and the other half white covered its face.

"Don't you remember me…Angelina!" the figure said.

"F-F-Father!" Angelina said slowly.

Angelina quickly cast Blizzaga on him. Her father, his name is Fredrick, quickly dodged her spell.

"Angelina. I'm disappointed in you, you didn't come to greet me!" said her father playing with her.

Austin replied, "…We came to avenge our MOTHER!"

"YOUR MOTHER! What a foolish woman she was! Falling for my trap!" said Fredrick.

"…WHAT TRAP?" asked Angelina angrily.

"I only married her to have children to help me take over the WORLD!" Fredrick said evilly.

Angelina and Austin were really angry now, they both cast Flare on their father, and luckily it struck him.

"I see that you became stronger, join me, and take over the world with me" Fredrick said.

"…WE WILL NEVER JOIN YOU!" Angelina and Austin replied.

"That is a foolish answer; if you won't join you shall DIE!" Fredrick said angrily.

"Laina, Squall, you are in my group," said Angelina.

"Irvine, Quistis, in my group," said Austin.

Selphie, Rinoa, And Zell were a team. They began to fight.

"THAT IS A FOOLISH MOVE! YOU SHOULD RUN AWAY! YOU WEAKLINGS!" Fredrick said.

"You are a weakling; you killed our mother while she was sleeping!" Angelina said angrily.

Laina cast Holy on Fredrick.

"………That was so WEAK!" said Fredrick.

"I call upon Shiva!" said Squall.

Shiva used her Diamond Dust.

"You have Shiva!" said Fredrick.

Angelina said, "ULTIMA!"

"…. METEOR!" said Fredrick.

Angelina's team was switched with Austin's team.

"Triple!" said Irvine.

"Demi!" said Quistis.

Austin said using his limit, "TIDAL WAVE!"

"I see you are using your limit Austin………HERE IS MINE! METEOR STRIKE!" said Fredrick.

"He is too strong……….we must run for it!" said Austin.

The gang was unable to kill him. They ran to their car and escaped.


End file.
